


he's a good boy

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, OT8, Oppa Kink, Painplay, Pet Names, Rimming, Spit Kink, Strength Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: Hongjoong wanted to be watched. And maybe let them join in. Seonghwa is the perfect boyfriend.Or, Seonghwa and the Gang indulge in Hongjoong's fantasy.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	he's a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so they talked it out before hand, so its all consensual. They have a safeword and all.
> 
> Also, they do call him names, like wh*re and sl*t, so if that bothers you, then I don't recommend reading.
> 
> Also also, the word 't*ts' is used ONCE, so don't read if that bothers you either.
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags or you have any concerns!
> 
> leave comments and kudos please!! it makes my day!

"Are you ready for him?"

The six boys gathered on the chairs nodded, sat in a somewhat circle around the couch where Seonghwa was seated. He grinned, sitting with his back against the cushion. 

"Remember, if he says the word 'grass', you all leave immediately. No questions asked."

They all nodded again, buzzing with excitement. They all had semis just thinking about what was about to happen.

"Joongie, baby, come in here!"

They all turn towards the entryway when they hear the padding of socks against the floor, watching the small man slowly walk towards Seonghwa.

His cheeks are flushed with red, and he's fiddling with the hem of his little white skirt. It barely hovers over the jut of his ass, fabric riding up even further as he walks.

He's also in a pale pink tank top, and snug little thigh highs, the room collectively groaning as they see the little white bows on the top.

He finally makes his way to where Seonghwa is relaxed on the couch, his legs spreading wider to accommodate Hongjoong.

Seonghwa helps him settle onto his thigh, hands settled on his hips to turn him towards the room. He leans up to nose at the back of Hongjoong's ear, pressing an opened mouth kiss there. He feels the plug the smaller boy has nestled within him, and he inhales.

"What do you tell them for agreeing to watch you, baby? Hm?"

Hongjoong gasps as he feels Seonghwa's right hand travel up his side, wiggling his hand under the shirt to feel his skin.

He looked up at the room, cheeks turning brighter as he saw six sets of eyes on him. Mingi was palming his erection through his pants, eyes intense and hooded as they ran him up and down. 

"Thank you for watching me today. I-It means a lot."

Wooyoung groaned somewhere to his left, running his hand through his hair.

"He's such a good boy, Seonghwa hyung."

Seonghwa hummed, raking his nails up Hongjoong's chest, the shirt coming up and off with ease. 

Hongjoong arched his back, eyes closed and head falling onto Seonghwa's shoulder. His hand shot up to meet the elders, gripping it tight as Seonghwa shifted his leg. He moaned, long and loud, his hips rocking back and forth ever so slightly. The plug shifted, pressing deeper into him. 

"He is, isn't he? My good boy. So eager to show himself off."

Hongjoong keened at the words, eyes opening and meeting Yunho's eager stare. He already had his pants and boxers halfway down his legs, as did the rest the room (save for Jongho.) He groaned as Yunho wrapped a hand around himself, tugging slowly.

"What does he like to be called?"

San's voice cuts through the room, all heads turning towards him, then back at Seonghwa.

He hummed, placing both hands on Hongjoong's thighs, thumbing at the hem of the skirt before flipping it up. Hongjoong whined as he was put on display. He heard Yeosang moan at the sight of not underwear, but pink lace panties on the boys hips. They were already stained with precum, a dark patch adorning the fabric. 

"Tell them what you like to be called Joongie."

Hongjoong was still rocking his hips, his hands coming up behind him to grip onto Seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa's hands came up to rest on his hips, stopping his movement. He whined at the loss of friction, his hands tightening in Seonghwa's hair.  
Seonghwa groaned at the sensation. 

"I like be-being called baby, and- ah- prince. You can call me whatever, th-though. Nice or mean."

He felt a kiss to the nape of his neck, a silent praise. He smiled.

"Aw, hyung, prince? It sounds like you spoil him."

Seonghwa laughed, turning towards Jongho, who was sat all the way to the right. His shirt was off, and he felt Hongjoong tense in his lap, jaw dropped and openly staring at the boy with hooded eyes. Interesting. 

"No. My baby is trained. He gets rewards when he does well, and punishments when he misbehaves. Isn't that right, prince?"

He ran his fingers along the seam of the thigh highs, wedging his finger under the top and pulling it back until it snapped back onto Hongjoong's thigh.

"Yes, hyung."

Seonghwa tapped his hip, motioning the younger boy up. When Hongjoong was on his knees, he placed a kiss to the middle of his back and pulled his panties down, maneuvering them off his legs. He giggled as he threw them at Mingi, the younger yelping.

"Jjongie, will you come here for a second?"

The youngest stood up, making his way towards the two men. His pants were tented, as they should be. He stood firmly in front of Hongjoong, looking behind him at Seonghwa for direction.

"Tell him to put his hands behind his back."

The youngest grinned, eyes moving back down to Joong. They were dark and filled with nothing but want.

"Hands behind your back, baby."

Hongjoong moaned as the name left the Jongho's mouth, his hands immediately going behind his back, wrapping themselves around each other. He was a good boy.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Hongjoong smiled at Yeosang's comment, and looked up at Jongho.

"Jjongie, why don't you flex for Joongie? I think he is very interested in your muscles."

Hongjoong felt Seonghwa's hands on his cheeks, pulling them apart. He then felt the base of the matte pink plug being pulled on, Seonghwa teasing his hole oh so slowly.

He moaned as Jongho flexed at the same time Seonghwa pulled the plug completely out, his hole quivering around nothing.

Jongho's chest hardened as he flexed, his stomach clenching. He looked down on Hongjoong, and God if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

"Do you want to touch, prince? Will he let you?"

Hongjoong arched as he looked up into Jongho's eyes, gasping when he saw the hard look in his eyes, like he wanted nothing more than to pin Hongjoong down and fuck him like he was just an object to be manhandled.

"Jjongie, can-can I please touch?"

Jongho laughed, stepping forward into Hongjoong's space. His chest was eye level with Hongjoong.

"Of course, Joongie. So nice for asking."

Hongjoong's hands tentatively came up to Jongho's chest, moaning when he gripped his pecs. Jongho tensed, flexing again. Hongjoong trailed his hands down the set of abs, tracing the outline. He gasped as they jumped at the touch.

He heard groaning behind Jongho, so he peeked his head around the boy to scan the room.

Wooyoung and San were jerking each other off, while Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang were watching Hongjoong.

He then leaned forward, looking up at Jongho for permission. The younger nodded, and Hongjoong stuck his tongue out to lick over the muscle. He kissed in between the two pecs, making his way down as far as he could without his hands. He licked his way back up, drool escaping the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you Jjongie."

Seonghwa and Jongho both hummed at his manners, and Jongho went to go sit back down. He finally got his dick out though, pumping it slowly as Yeosang came to sit in front of him, sticking his tongue out and offering to help.

Hongjoong felt a hand in his hair, pulling his head back harshly. He keened, pushing his ass back on Seonghwa's crotch.

"You're so fucked out already. How are you gonna last the other five, hm?"

Seonghwa's hands made their way back to the front of his chest, fingers pulling and pinching the sensitive buds. Hongjoong was close.

"H-Hwa, gonna cum."

"Mingi, come here for a second."

The brunet stood up and made his way over to them, hand still wrapped around his dick.

"I want you to choke him. I'll guide you through it."

Mingi nodded, and Hongjoong bared his neck. A large hand wrapped gently around his throat, applying little pressure.

"Don't squeeze too hard, and squeeze the sides. Let up every few seconds to let him breathe."

Hongjoong was lightheaded, and not from the lack of air. He was so sensitive, like the gentlest of breezes could make him cum. His eyes rolled back into his head as Mingi applied a little more pressure, his back arching to push against his hand.

Seonghwa leaned in, and squeezed his chest together. The grip on his neck loosened, then tightened back up.

"Are you gonna cum from being choked, baby? Fucking filthy. You better fucking thank him for doing this."

Hongjoong let out a tiny moan, his words cut short by his sudden oragsm. He trembled on Seonghwa's lap, falling back into him as Mingi let go.

"Tha-thank you Mingi."

Mingi groaned, his hand speeding up on his forgotten cock. He looked at Seonghwa.

"Can I?"

Seonghwa nodded, lifting Hongjoong up slightly.

"Pretty baby loves being covered in cum. He's wanted to be covered in you guys' cum. Wants to be filled."

Mingi moaned low as he came on Hongjoong's chest, a few spurts landing on his chin.

Hongjoong was already on his way to being hard again, turning to meet Seonghwa in a messy kiss. Seonghwa's tongue pushed its way into his mouth, and Hongjoong moaned as he sucked on the muscle.

They parted, and Wooyoung and San made their way up to them.

"Hyung, can I eat him out while Wooyoung jerks him off?"

Hongjoong whined at the thought of being eaten out. That was his favorite thing ever. He looked up at Seonghwa, giving him his best puppy eyes.

"Of course. Hongjoongie has been so good, he deserves a reward."

Hongjoong yelped as San tugged him down, his back against Seonghwa's lower stomach. He could feel his erection, moaning as he shifted lower. 

He honest to God screamed when he felt the wet slide of San's tongue against his rim, as well as Wooyoung's hand wrapped around his dick.

San ate him out like he was a starving man. His tongue prodded against his hole, flattening against it before trying to nudge its way in.

He arched his back as Wooyoung played with his tip before wrapping his hand back around and sliding it down, leaning over to spit on Hongjoong's dick as he went back up.

Hongjoong was sobbing now, the pleasure almost too much to handle. He felt Seonghwa bite at his neck, licking his way up.

"Sannie's eating you out so well, hm? Bet he likes the way you taste. The way you tremble for him."

He screamed when San added a finger, the digit prodding around and easily finding his prostate. He was shaking.

"Wooyoung, he likes to be spit on."

A collective groan was heard throughout the room. Hongjoong was too focused on the tongue in his ass to care.

"Yeah?"

Wooyoung got on his knees beside Hongjoong, wrapping his free hand around his jaw to turn him. He looked up at Wooyoung with tears in his eyes, his mouth immediately falling open and tongue lolling out.

"Good boy. Don't even have to tell you to open up."

Wooyoung laughed as he leaned over Hongjoong, spitting in his mouth and forcing Hongjoong's mouth shut.

"Swallow, lovely."

Hongjoong's eyes rolled back again as he swallowed, throat bobbing up and down before opening his mouth to show that he did swallow.

"Good slut."

Hongjoong came for the second time that night, his abdomen sticky and covered with cum.

Wooyoung and San both stood up, San wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. They both quickly jerked off over Hongjoong, painting over the mess he and Mingi had left.

They made their way back to their respective seats, slumping as they sat down.

"Two more baby, then you're all done and you can have me. How does that sound?"

Hongjoong slumped back on Seonghwa's chest, nodding as he looked at Yunho and Yeosang.

They both made their way over, standing awkwardly.

"Hyung?"

Seonghwa hummed, squeezing his arms around Hongjoong's waist.

"Yes my love?"

"Can they be mean to me? Call me bad names? Hit me?"

Seonghwa looked up at the last two boys, smiling as they nodded.

"As long as they're comfortable with it, I see no problem. He can take anything you throw at him, I promise."

He directed the last few words at Yunho and Yeosang, who nodded on return.

Seonghwa kept his hands around his waist as the two boys came closer, eyes fluttering.

He felt a big hand wrap in his hair, pulling him back harshly. He stared up at Yunho with teary eyes.

"How does it feel to be the group whore, Prince? Do you like being passed around?"

Hongjoong keened at Yunho's harsh words, moaning even louder as Yeosang pinched his nipples.

A slap from Yunho's other hand. The slap echoed through the room. His cheek was stinging, but he loved it.

"Fucking answer me."

"Yes, I love it. I'm a w-whore. Wanna get sl-slapped. Please."

This time, it was Yeosang who slapped him. The hit was harder than Yunho's, and it left a little handprint on his other cheek.

Hongjoong moaned, starting to grind down on Seonghwa again. He wasn't stopped.

"Thank you."

Yunho sneered, letting his hair go. He wrapped his hand around himself, groaning ad he came with a few long strokes. More cum landed on Hongjoong. He felt so dirty.

Yeosang had cum on his thighs, and landed a dirty kiss on Hongjoong's lips.

"Good boy Joongie."

They walked back to their seats, and all that was left was Seonghwa.

He turned around in Seonghwa's lap, leaning in for another kiss. This time, it was sweet. Chaste.

He settled on Seonghwa's thigh, rutting down against it with fervor. His dick was rock hard, smearing precome all over Seonghwa's pants.

A hand wrapped itself around his throat, applying just enough pressure to make him dizzy. Seonghwa leaned in, his lips barely brushing Hongjoong's. He stuck his tongue out, tracing the smaller boy's top lip before sinking his teeth into it, drawing a moan from Hongjoong.

"O-Oppa."

"Fuck." That came from Mingi.

"Tell Oppa what you want, Prince."

"Wanna cum. Tell me dirty things Oppa, please."

Seonghwa chuckled as Hongjoong's hips stuttered, his rhythm speeding up.

"Yeah? Wanna hear Oppa say dirty things? Fuck, Joongie. Wanna cum all over your pretty face. You'd look so filthy with my cum on you. Look like you're mine. You are mine. Don't forget who you fucking belong to."

Hongjoong sped up, panting into Seonghwa's neck. He mouthed at a spot, licking and sucking.

"More, please."

"Wanna suck on your pretty tits. Fuck your pretty thighs. And you'd just sit there and let me. Let me do whatever I damn well please. Oppa's good little whore."

Hongjoong's vision blurred as he came for a third time, practically screaming and convulsing on Seonghwa's lap as he rode out his orgasm.

He dropped to his knees as soon as his vison was back to normal, and untucked Seonghwa from his pants.

He wrapped his lips around the tip, hollowing out his cheekd as he sank down. Seonghwa was bigger than average, but he had no problem fitting the whole length in his mouth. He was trained well. 

He felt a hand in his hair, not pulling, but just there to guide him. He sank further down, bobbing his head. He pressed his tongue into the underside of the crown, humming around the length. He felt Seonghwa's hips twitch.

"Fuck baby. You're doing so well."

He sat there with his jaw wide open as Seonghwa fucked his mouth. He thrusted into the back of his throat, moaning as Hongjoong swallowed around him.

"Gonna cum, baby. Swallow it all."

He threw his head back as he came, Hongjoong doing as he was told and swallowing the load. He opened his mouth to show.

Hongjoong panted as he climbed back into Seonghwa's lap, tucking him back in and nuzzling his head into the crook of his shoulder. 

"You did so good baby. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Hwa."

He laughed, looking at all of the other boys in the room. They were all back in their jeans and sweats. 

"Thank you for doing this for him. He really has been wanting to do that for a while."

The boys all nodded in their agreement.

"Of course, hyung. We all love him, so of course we would indulge."

Seonghwa smiled.

"Im gonna get him cleaned up and in bed. Goodnight to you all. Love you."

Hongjoong smiled.

"Yeah, l-love you all."

He really did.


End file.
